


careful hands

by Renwick



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renwick/pseuds/Renwick
Summary: nayeon had smooth talked the cashier, something about how their dog (they don’t own a dog. they’ve never owned a dog.) had unfortunately outgrown his old collar because you know how fast puppies grow while jeongyeon’s shaking hands dug around her pockets for her wallet, both embarrassed beyond belief and very much so affected by the inkling of excitement that began to curl in the pit of her stomach.





	careful hands

**Author's Note:**

> a work born out of pure self-indulgence and sleepless nights (well, technically speaking, it was a singular sleepless night). unedited and lapslock, and by nature, very rambly. you've been warned. i've never done this sort of thing before, so i apologize in advance for this hot mess. comments appreciated.
> 
> cheers.

careful hands fasten the collar around her neck. the brown leather is cool and supple against the hot blush that paints her throat, her eyes flutter shut and jeongyeon can’t help but smile and revel in the feeling. 

it had caught her eye while they had been out shopping, and nayeon, damn her, caught her staring for a little too long and purchased it on a whim. she remembers nayeon’s squared shoulders and the determination in her step as she strode through the doors of the store with jeongyeon in hot pursuit, a stuttering mess behind her. nayeon had smooth talked the cashier, something about how their dog (they don’t own a dog. they’ve never owned a dog.) had unfortunately outgrown his old collar because you know how fast puppies grow while jeongyeon’s shaking hands dug around her pockets for her wallet, both embarrassed beyond belief and very much so affected by the inkling of excitement that began to curl in the pit of her stomach. her mind had been very much preoccupied as she sat down, one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on the keys as nayeon had clambered into the passenger seat, the unsuspecting brown paper bag on her lap as she fastened her seatbelt. she was snapped out of her reverie a when a warm hand touched her shoulder, nayeon unconsciously rubbing comforting circles into the fabric of her grey hoodie and looking at her with those large brown eyes. 

“you good, jeong?” nayeon had asked. “sorry. i know that was a little impulsive. you were eyeing it and,” she pauses. “i thought that you’d look good in it.” 

“y-yeah,” jeongyeon had managed to say through the whirlwind of thoughts. “it was the one i wanted.” she took her left hand off the wheel to interlace their fingers, a little bashful, eyes unable to meet her gaze. “trust me, i’m more okay with this.”

nayeon had just squeezed her fingers before gently letting go, and out of the corner of her eye, in the evening light that just barely filtered through the parking garage, jeongyeon saw her gentle, knowing smile and a slight quirk of her lips that made her start the engine. 

they hadn’t immediately tumbled into bed, contrary to her expectations. when they had gotten home, they just fell back into comfortable routine. nayeon preparing dinner while jeongyeon set the table, nayeon taking a shower and getting ready for bed while jeongyeon washed the dishes, following soon after to do the same. as the clock edged closer to midnight, jeongyeon had stumbled back into their bedroom, shorts loose on her hips, a towel hanging around her neck, her blonde hair ruffled and the ends dripping, in search of that one off-white t shirt that hung a little too low on her collarbones and was two sizes too big. before she could begin to shuffle through the drawers of their nightstand, her eyes trailed to that unsuspecting brown bag at the foot of the lamp, and then to nayeon’s eyes. nayeon with those thin-rimmed glasses that had slipped a bit too low down the bridge of her nose. nayeon who was reading, or at least, had been reading before her eyes locked with jeongyeon’s. they had shared a familiar look before nayeon dog-eared the page to put her book down and jeongyeon quietly closed the drawer, giving up on the shirt. 

“jeongyeon,” nayeon calls out to her gently. jeongyeon opens her eyes and she takes in a stilted breath at the sight. nayeon looking at her, looking through her, with that gentle yet heated gaze. her deep brown hair in a messy bun and those damn glasses which have slipped even further down. jeongyeon had insisted that she continue wearing them with a blush edging onto her cheeks, and nayeon only chuckled. “are we okay? too loose, too tight?”

“a-ah,” she lets out a shaky breath. the excitement curling in her gut and the cool leather against her pulse makes words difficult. “can you make it one tighter?”

“you sure?” nayeon’s fingers toy with the brass, patient. “i don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“please nayeon,” this feeling takes ahold of her chest. she’s so, so lucky that out of all the people either of them could have ended up with in this world, in this lifetime, they ended up with each other. it’s the kind of declaration she wants to scream off of the rooftops of seoul, that im nayeon is a beautiful soul and god knows what she did to deserve her. “i’m okay, i promise. i want this.”

“mmhm,” gentle hands adjust the buckle. the leather is cool and snug against the skin of her neck, and she feels it tug against her when she swallows. it’s not overbearing or distracting, but simply a welcomed constant reminder, an accompaniment to the gentle pleasure from the subtle circling of her hips onto nayeon’s warm thigh between her legs. jeongyeon rests her hands on nayeon’s shoulders and they both silently agree to take a moment to process the sight of each other. nayeon’s front teeth are biting down on her kissed-red bottom lip and jeongyeon understands how it feels to be a little overwhelmed. there’s only the beginnings of a smirk and far too little time to warn her before a warm hand is pulling down on her waist and nayeon’s thigh pushes back more insistently. purposeful fingers curl around her collar to yank her into a kiss, her soft yelp quickly muffled by an eager nayeon. 

“i’m glad you wanted this,” nayeon whispers, hand reverent, tracing the curve of the leather, mouthing against the curve of her jaw. “you look really good, jeong.”

“m-mhm,” jeongyeon stutters as nayeon nips at her pulse point, leaving a trail of bites as she works her way down. “thanks.”

one of nayeon’s hands grips her hip, stilling her movements, while the other tugs up at the collar. she can breathe, but the tightness around her throat is dizzying, enthralling. it only serves to fuel the heat low in her stomach and she grinds down a little bit forcefully when nayeon bites down particularly hard. she can’t help but tilt her head back and groan at the feeling, giving nayeon full access to her throat.

“nayeon,” she whines, her hips jerking against the resistance.

“a little desperate, yeah?” nayeon grins toothily and jeongyeon really really wants to kiss that smirk off of her face. nayeon beats her to it, tugging at her collar, making her breath catch, to bring her in for a kiss. she presses their foreheads together, their noses just barely bumping. 

“i hate it when you do this,” jeongyeon groans, smiling, hands finding their way into the hair that escaped nayeon’s haphazard bun. 

“don’t lie,” nayeon whispers as pulls jeongyeon’s hands down, guiding her off her thigh before giving her a quick shove back that sends her back onto the bed with an oof. she allows herself to be rearranged, feeling a little more than boneless with every tug on the collar. nayeon’s hands run down her sides and she shudders. “you know you love it.”

“y-yeah you’re right,” a hand works its way between her thighs and rubs purposeful circles around her clit. “i, a-ahh, i love it.” there’s a hand tightly gripping the collar, nayeon nosing the gentle swell of her chest before continuing her trail of bites, a finger slipping into her heat that quickly turns to two. she can’t help but squirm, a little incoherent, a little delirious with the force that is im nayeon, and very much so breathless between nayeon’s attentive teeth, her hot mouth, her unfairly lithe fingers, and the tightness around her airway. 

“n-nayeon,” she gasps, hands twisting at the sheets. her glasses (oh god, those glasses) are askew on the bridge of her nose, and there’s a gorgeous flush that adorns her cheeks. jeongyeon’s heart skips a beat when nayeon just smiles back a little too cleverly. nayeon moves to put her weight down on her right thigh, leans up to mouth hotly at her jaw, gives her a particularly hard thrust and crooks her fingers just so.

“ohh fuck,” jeongyeon furrows her brows, eyes scrunched tight. “i’m, oh god. i’m close.”

“try to hold out for me, jeong.” her voice, a hot whisper that brushes against her throat, cuts through the mantra in her head of nayeon nayeon nayeon nayeon. her fingers are insistent, incessant, and more than familiar with jeongyeon’s body. only nayeon knows exactly how to curl her fingers just right to make her see stars. it’s obscene, the wet sounds of nayeon’s forceful thrusts, the creaking of their bed frame, the loud rustling of their sheets, and nayeon’s gentle yet heated coaxing. “come on, you can do it.”

“no, no, oh god,” jeongyeon rasps desperately, sweat running down her forehead, legs restless in the wake of nayeon’s inhumanly talented fingers. “m’ close. i c-can’t.”

there’s fingers sneaking their way between the collar and her throat, nayeon’s palm presses harder against her clit and her fingers curl just a little deeper and jeongyeon is gone. her back ramrod straight as her hips buck up erratically, fighting against nayeon’s weight pressing her down, and any breath she had left escapes her with a groan as nayeon works her through her orgasm, fingers unrelenting. it’s not until she shudders from the oversensitivity and pushes at the hand between her legs that nayeon stops, taking her weight off of jeongyeon’s thigh, slipping her fingers out gently before wiping them unceremoniously on their now messy sheets. 

nayeon leans back against their forgotten pillows and carefully brushes the sweaty fringe away from jeongyeon’s still closed eyes, giving her time to catch her breath as she gently traces figure eights on her hip bone. jeongyeon wiggles a little, making herself comfortable under the mussed and crumpled sheets before tucking her head into the crook of nayeon’s neck and curling into her form. she can’t help but nuzzle at her collarbones because she’s sleepy, sated, and they just fit together so well. it fills her with the fuzzies, a warm satisfaction that begins snugly in her chest and unhurriedly envelops her entire being. 

“you show your love like an overgrown puppy,” nayeon giggles, running a hand through jeongyeon’s damp hair. 

“oh yeah?” jeongyeon chuckles a little breathlessly. nayeon can feel the quirk of her lips and the tickling exhale of her breath. “i mean, you did buy me a collar.”


End file.
